The distribution of the so-called electronic books has been increasing in recent years. Along with this trend, a large number of dedicated/general-purpose information display terminals capable of displaying electronic books have been available on the market. When an electronic book is displayed on the information display terminal, a function for performing page feed/return is typically used through an operation instruction to a predetermined operation key or touch panel, instead of the action of displaying texts in predetermined unit of page and turning over a page of a printed book. Further, there is also proposed a technique that is capable automatically performing the page feed and reporting the timing at which the page feed is performed, as disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.
The technique of the following Patent Literature 1 is a technique that “includes standard page feeding time acquisition means for acquiring a standard page feeing time, a counter for counting the time, input means for providing input to delay the timing of the page feed, and page feed means for performing the control of the page feed, in which the page feed means controls the timing of the page feed according to the output of the standard page feeding time acquisition means, the output of the counter, and the output of the input means” and, further, is a technique that “includes standard page feeding time acquisition means for acquiring a standard page feeding time, a counter for counting the time, page feed means for performing the control of the page feed, and progress report means for reporting the progress of the time until the page feed is started by the page feed means”. It is described that, by applying the technique described above, “the progress state is displayed in an electronic book display device provided with an automatic page feed function and a slide show function, allowing the timing of the page feed to be easily understandable and as a result the timing of the page feed can easily be extended in response to the output of the operation unit”.